


Daddy's Day Out

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Captain Beauty, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mama!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: It's been a few centuries, give or take, since Bae last boarded the Jolly Roger. Now he's back to spend the day with his daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request by Ronnie_R! As I said, I do take prompts for this verse. This was a lot of fun to write.

“Why do I have to wear a life jacket?” Bae whined. “Daddy’s not wearing one.”

 

Killian smiled, taking in how cute his son looked. Belle had helped him into khaki shorts and a white polo that had blue anchors all over it. Of course, the shirt was now covered by the orange, puffy vest.

 

“Because, Daddy is a stronger swimmer,” Killian explained, gently.

“I been on a boat before,” Bae rebutted, pouting.

“Yes, I know,” the pirate smiled again, at the memories of the then teen sailing with him on the Jolly Roger. “But it’s been some time since, plus there were so many people to make sure you didn’t fall off. It’s just us today. Now, if you want to keep pouting, maybe we shouldn’t go.”

 

The lips instantly straightened out and Killian chuckled, ruffling his hair.

 

“That’s Daddy’s good boy.”

Belle walked onto the docks with two bags over either shoulder. “Now, there should be no one else out today, I made sure of it,” she explained. “So, don’t worry Bae, you can be as little as you want.”

“Okay Mama,” he replied with a wide grin.

The brunette turned to her husband and held out one of the large bags. “This is Bae’s, it has a few changes of clothes, his pacifiers, a bottle with juice, books, some of his favorite toys and his blankie,” she handed it off to him and ignored his grunt. It was just a tad heavy. “And in this one, I packed your lunches, quite a few options. I wasn’t sure what you’d want.”

“Belle, we’re going to be gone one afternoon,” he gently reminded her. “Not a month.”

“I just want you to be prepared. Are you sure you don’t need me to come…” She trailed off and he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

“Love, I’ve got this. I want to spend some time with my favorite little boy. You know I would die before I let a thing hurt him.”

 

Belle sighed, knowing he was right. She just felt very protective of Bae, even if he had been sailing before. She turned to him and cupped his face.

 

“You be a good boy and listen to Daddy, you hear me?”

“Yes Mama,” he replied, a tad of impatience in his voice. “Daddy, can we go now?”

Killian laughed. “I don’t know Mama, can we?”

Belle rolled her eyes at her husband’s mocking tone. “Maybe next weekend, I’ll take him to Boston, just us.” The pirate’s eyebrows arched and he instinctively pulled Bae close. “That’s what I thought.” She kissed her son’s forehead before kissing her husband.

“Yucky,” Bae protested.

 

 

His parents laughed and his dad put the stuff on the ship while his mother walked away. Next, Killian lead him onto the ship. Soon, they were off. The pirate noticed his son just sort of wandering around. It had been a few centuries, give or take, since had been upon the vessel.

 

“Bubba, come here, do you remember what Daddy taught you about steering?”

 

Bae walked over, trying to remember. Those memories were apart of “Neal” and while their minds were one, sometimes stuff in his little space got lost. Nothing big like who people were, but things like sailing fell under that.

 

“That’s okay,” Killian said, gently, seeing the confusion in his eyes. “Daddy can show you again. It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?” He gently showed him how to hold the wheel and guided him for a bit, before letting go. Surprisingly, Baelfire did quite well. “Very good, you are Daddy’s good mate, aren’t you?”

 

Bae grinned from the praise, he needed it, he craved it. He steered for a bit more until his legs had started to hurt. Killian had him sit down and gave him one of the coloring books that Belle had packed, a Finding Nemo one. It was about the third Bae had gone through, it was his all-time favorite movie.

 

After a while, Killian dropped the anchor so he could spend some more time with his son.

 

“Why don’t we explore?” He held out his hand.

Baelfire dropped his crayons and stood up, taking it and following his father below deck. A lot of it looked familiar. He could remember feeling very at home in the beginning.

 

“Remember,” Bae said, happily.

Killian smiled. “Look, do you remember this?”

 

He opened a curtain to reveal Bae’s old bunk. It hadn’t changed much, there were still some of his old clothes folded up. The only new things were his blankie and stuffed Nemo. Baelfire’s eyes widened and he looked up at his father.

 

“It’s your old bunk, sweetheart,” Killian cooed, kissing his curls. “Why don’t you lay down for a little nap?”

Normally, Bae would’ve protested, but he crawled right in. Killian tucked him in nice and tight. “Daddy, nubby,” Bae whined a little.

“Of course, little one.” Killian reached into one of the bags, retrieving the pacifier and putting it in his mouth. “Get some rest.”

 

After Bae’s nap, they settled down for the lunch Belle had packed. She really had thought of everything, different types of sandwiches and sides. Killian settled on turkey and cheese, while Bae wanted PB&J (crusts cut off, though Belle included the crusts because Baelfire still ate them…just separately) and goldfish. Killian tried to sneak in some veggies, but of course, that was a no-go.

 

“We just won’t tell Mama,” Killian said, holding up a finger to his lips.

Bae chuckled and repeated the gesture. “’Kay Daddy.”

 

After a bottle of apple juice, Killian and he walked around the ship some more, including standing at the front so Bae could look out at the water.

 

“Missed this,” he whispered. The pirate knew he wasn’t just talking about being on the Jolly Roger, but being with him, being a family.

 “I know, baby boy. Daddy missed this too. But, the good thing is, we can have it again. You, me and Mama, we’re a family. Even when you’re big, we’re still together. I love you.”

Bae smiled up at him. “I love you too, Daddy.”

 

Soon, it was time to return to the docks. Belle was waiting for them as they climbed off.

 

“Did my boys have fun?” She asked.

“Uh huh! Mama, Daddy let me steer!” Bae replied, excitedly.

“Oh, did he now?”

“Uh huh and I took a nap in my old bunk.”

Belle shot her husband a thankful smile for getting him to nap. “That’s good. Did you eat?”

“Uh huh. But Daddy says I can’t tell you what I didn’t eat.”

Belle raised an eyebrow as her husband groaned. “Buddy, you’re getting Daddy in trouble.”

“Mama no be mad at Daddy,” Bae said. “Daddy nice.”

Belle smiled, stroking her son’s chin. “I suppose I can’t be mad. My baby boy is so happy.”

 

Once at the car, Bae climbed into the back. Belle reminded him to put on his seatbelt before shutting the door and turning to her husband.

 

“Well, you made him very happy,” she said.

“It made me happy too,” he admitted. “I missed my little mate.”


End file.
